1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit and production thereof. More specifically, the invention relates to an integrated circuit which is formed of a printed wiring pattern and a MIS transistor on an organic substrate, and a production process therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the modern semiconductor technologies, there are some semiconductor devices formed on a organic substrates which are formed of or contain organic material. In fabricating of such semiconductor devices, the organic substrate with electrically conductive wiring and the semiconductor device are formed separately and coupled together in a later process. For example, when a semiconductor active element is formed on the organic substrate with thin copper printed wiring, a pre-fabricated package forming a discrete part is connected to the printed wiring. In the alternative, a semiconductor chip is installed on the organic substrate.
Because such prior technologies in fabricating the semiconductor device on the organic substrate employ a process of separately forming the substrate and the semiconductor element relative to each other and subsequently connecting or installing the semiconductor element to the substrate, the following shortcoming have been encountered.
Since it requires exposure of a lead or so forth for a later connection, area efficiency becomes unsatisfactory.
When a large number of semiconductor elements are to be installed, the installation process becomes substantial and thus increases a number of fabrication steps. Furthermore, increasing fabrication steps can lower reliability of the semiconductor device.